Dally's Sunset
by Sodapop
Summary: (CH 7 UP Dally talks with Pony and meets up with Tim) Dally didn't die, and, what's this?, Ponyboy wants to tell him about WHAT? SUNSETS?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One- Dally's Sunset  
  
A/N: Hello all! Ok, this is my first actual fanfiction. I had one other story, but it wasn't really great, and wasn't really a fanfic. Well, please R/R. I've written CH. 2 already, but I just need to type it up. I type as fast as turtle walks. as in I TYPE VERY SLOW. Well, read on and stuff. tell me if it sounds interesting or which direction you'd like to see the story go or if it sounds too slow or something. well, I've talked long enough, read on.  
  
Ponyboy laid Johnny's letter down, and almost immediately feelings of sorrow, hope, and well being flooded over him. 'The letter,' he thought, 'It said to tell Dally.' Considering Dally was locked up at the moment, Ponyboy didn't plan on telling him about sunsets and good soon. But, for some reason, a sense of urgency crept over Ponyboy, making him reread the letter over and over. 'I still have a lot of time to make myself what I want, but does Dally?' Ponyboy asked himself as he reached the end of the letter. Dally was heading on a downwards spiral, and with Johnny's passing, he couldn't be doing much better. A soft rap on the door broke into Ponyboy's thoughts. "Pony, you in there?" a deep voice beckoned.  
  
Pony drew a deep breath to calm himself, and, after a few seconds of silence, spoke up. "Yeah, I'm here. Come on in," Pony said while quickly slipping the letter back into Gone With The Wind.  
  
Darry's head popped in the room. "How you doin', Pony?" he asked quietly.  
  
Pony was tired of being tough, of being a greaser. Johnny had told him not to be bugged, but it was hard. "I'm sick of it," Pony complained, "Sick and tired. I don't. it just."  
  
Pony was flooded once again with Johnny's words, 'Tell Dally.'  
  
Darry walked over and sat carefully on Pony and Soda's bed. "You just what?"  
  
Ponyboy hesitated. Throughout the whole ordeal, Darry had been pretty understanding, more understanding, than Pony thought he'd be. However, Pony still found it difficult to talk to Darry. "I. I just." he stammered, "I've gotta talk to Dal."  
  
Darry's eyes closed for a minute as if to avoid Pony's pleading stare. Dally was in the slammer, and visiting people in there was like teaching a cat to drive: impossible. Darry gazed at Ponyboy, who was staring at his hands and, in turn, avoiding Darry's eyes. "Pony, they won't let us see old Dallas."  
  
The painful reminder caused Pony to bury his head in his hands and sigh deeply. All of a sudden, Darry's strong hands rested gently on Pony's shoulders. He looked up, and Darry towered over Pony, smiling hopefully. "I'll see if we can get in soon."  
  
Meanwhile, Dallas paced in his cell, biting his lip. Every few minutes, he'd glance out the window but saw nothing except for the same old sky, same old clouds. Dally ran a hand nervously through his hair. He felt like a caged lion. The greaser didn't know what he was looking for or expecting, but every time he looked out the window and saw nothing, Dally got angrier. In time, Dally slumped onto the floor. His fingers slowly rubbing his temples, Dally remembered why he was locked up in the first place. Slowly, he sighed and hoped a guy from the gang would call or visit. Soon. Dal needed someone to talk to before long, because if he thought his explosion after Johnny's death was bad, he was terribly mistaken. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if these chapters are really short. They look so much longer when I write them in my notebook.  
  
Dally had taken all he could stand. His anger was bottled up inside him, waiting for the perfect moment to come out. 'This is terrific,' Dally thought bitterly. 'Alone in a cell, and nothing to punch but the wall.' Dal had tried that, but the only result was a sore scratched fist and a string of swears. He couldn't stand being cooped up like that. Sure, Dallas Winston had been locked up countless times before, but every time before now, he knew when he got out, he'd be able to talk to the gang. Now, the gang was one man short, and Dally wasn't sure how he'd cope. He did know he needed someone to talk with, and the guard was fed up with Dally's hot temper and cold remarks. He wondered if he could use his one phone call to call Two-Bit or Darry and ask if they could bail him out. The guard wasn't helping with Dally's temper. Dally yelled to the guard, asking if he could use his phone call. The guard ignored him and went on reading the newspaper like he hadn't heard a thing. Dallas swore a blue streak and whirred around, pounding his fist into the wall. He stood, leaning against the wall, for a good while, before falling to his knees and burying his head in his hands. Dally whispered to himself quietly, "How am I going to do this?"  
  
"How am I going to do this?" Ponyboy mumbled to himself.  
  
"Do what?" Soda questioned from the other side of the couch. Ponyboy half- jumped. He forgot he wasn't alone.  
  
"I've got to tell Dallas about. stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" asked Soda in mock excitement. He cocked an eyebrow. "If I had known it was that important..."  
  
"Sodapop, I've gotta tell him about sunsets."  
  
Soda looked at Pony with an expression somewhere between sorrow and worry. "Aw, Pony. You know Dally. He won't listen."  
  
Now, Ponyboy looked at Soda. "I've gotta do it. for Johnny."  
  
Soda gazed intently at his hands. He let out a deep sigh. "Well, maybe." Soda trailed off. All of a sudden, Sodapop flashed his trademark grin. "Don't you have a paper to write?" Soda asked, playfully messing up Ponyboy's hair.  
  
Ponyboy nodded and headed towards his room. He heard light footsteps behind him and whipped around to find Soda trailing him. "Pony," he said, "I forgot to tell you, but Darry got us in." After seeing Ponyboy's obviously puzzled expression, he added, "To see Dallas." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
A/N: Hooray! A decent length chapter! I was surprised I made it so long. I guess I just really elaborated or something.  
  
P.S. I wrote this thing in two hours around midnight and typed it up around three. Sorry if there are any typos or whatever.  
  
P.S.S. This part's kind of sappy. Sorry if you don't like sap, but it'll pick up, I swear it.  
  
* The sound of rumbling metal bars and Hank Williams woke Dally up. He moaned and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep by burying his face in a pillow. Dally wasn't able to, though, because a guard was calling his name loudly and persistently. "Mr. Winston," he droned. "Get out of bed, Mr. Winston."  
  
"Ishdawy," Dally mumbled into the pillow. He had been thinking about Johnny the night before and had accidentally stayed up later than he'd intended. Dally's body was numb with sleep. He was a rock. He would not move.  
  
"Mr. Winston," the guard echoed, "Get out of bed."  
  
Dally threw the flat pillow forcefully at the guard. "It's Dally!" he yelled.  
  
Realizing his pillow was gone, Dally sat up in bed and swept his hand through his freshly cut hair. He liked his hair better when it grew longer, but he didn't dare protest against them cutting it. Dally had done that once before and ended up with a black eye. The men outnumbered him, and each held either a pair of scissors or a razor, so it was best not to retaliate. The greaser had to be content with scowling.  
  
"Mr. Winston, you have company," the guard informed Dally, ignoring the outburst.  
  
Dally focused his cold, blue eyes on the guard and stood up. He stretched and sauntered forward the guard. The guard stiffened up as his hand automatically reached for the gun at his side. Dally scoffed. 'What? Does he think I'm gonna try to lift his gun?' he thought crossly. Then, a sly smile crept across his face as he realized he considered just that only moments ago.  
  
***  
  
Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Darry were waiting patiently for Dally to come. Ponyboy was silent as usual, taking in his surrounding and dreading the moment when he'd talk to Dally. Two-Bit was fidgeting. Anyone could tell he wanted to crack a joke, but every time he opened his mouth, he immediately closed it again. There was no doubt, though, that the brothers would hear any jokes Two-Bit thought of during the ride home. Darry sat next to Ponyboy. He looked strong, calm, and at ease, but his mind was racing. 'How will Ponyboy react when Dal rejects his advice?' he thought nervously.  
  
The odd room the trio was sitting in wasn't helping to ease anyone's nerves. It was large, dank, and empty. Tables and chairs were scattered throughout the room, and several prisoners were sitting at various tables and talking to visitors. Once in a while, a prisoner would erupt; he'd shout and stand up and wave their arms or fists almost violently. Four windows were placed near the ceiling. Only a few rays of light could reach into the room, and eerie shadows were cast. With the exception of the tables and chairs, the room was empty. Any noises made echoed and echoed until they eventually faded away. When some dust aggravated Two-Bit's nose and he sneezed, he was surprised to hear the sound over and over again. Once again, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead made a mental note.  
  
The doors on the opposite side of the room flung open. Dallas stepped in, closely followed by a guard. His eyes flicked across the room, and he smiled wildly when he spotted Pony, Darry, And Two-Bit. Dally sauntered arrogantly across the room, trying to give the impression that he was better than everyone else. No one was fooled.  
  
Dally dropped into a chair and greeting his fellow greasers. He tried not to show it, but he was so happy to talk with someone and have some company that he could have laughed out loud. "So," he tried to ask casually, "what's up?"  
  
Darry's eyes focused on Dally's. "Nothing. How is it going in here?" Darry asked, waving his hand vaguely in the air.  
  
"It's not Disneyland, but I'll get over it. What about the Socs? They stayin' out? Acceptin' defeat?"  
  
"Yeah, they're not happy about it, though," Two-Bit explained. "Evil eyes and whispers everywhere we greasers go."  
  
Dally nodded in understanding. He looked up at Two-Bit, and his face reminded Dally of something important. He dug into his pocket and threw a hard, black object into Two-Bit's arms. "There ya go," Dally said cheerfully. "When the damned police frisked me, they didn't realize I was carrying your switchblade."  
  
Two-Bit pocketed the blade quickly and thanked Dally more than was needed. He only shut up after Dally threatened to break his arm. Darry, Two-Bit, and Dally began talking, but Ponyboy kept out of the conversation. He only stared at Dally. Two-Bit and Darry were explaining what was going on outside the walls, how Soda and Steve were, and what the Socs were up to. Dally stopped the conversation abruptly and turned to Ponyboy. "Why the hell are you studying me, Pony? I'm not a damn book," he snapped.  
  
Ponyboy glanced away sheepishly. He was blushing furiously and he knew it. "I'm sorry, I don't know why," Pony mumbled.  
  
Dally started back at Pony, before laughing and telling Ponyboy his hair still looked funny.  
  
Dallas turned and continued the conversation, but Pony knew damn well why he was studying the blonde greaser. All the while Pony'd known Dallas, he'd only seen hatred and defiance in the hood's icy, blue eyes. But, just now, Pony could have sworn he'd seen sorrow hidden in Dally's eyes. It was well hidden, though. Dally was smiling, laughing, and joking with the two older greasers, but Ponyboy could tell. Dally was sad.  
  
Darry glanced at his watch. "Dal, we're about outta time," he said. He and Two-Bit stood up, but Pony stayed glued to his seat, staring into nothing, his heart pounding. They all shook hands, and Darry turned to leave, closely trailed by Two-Bit.  
  
When, they were out of the room, Dally turned to Ponyboy, gazing at him expectantly. "Well?" he inquired after a few moments silence, "How are you, kid?"  
  
Dallas wasn't really keen to the idea of being stuck in a room with the second quietest kid he knew. When a mental image of the quietest kid he knew popped into his head, he averted tears by concentrating on every word Ponyboy was saying.  
  
"-want to, but I need to. Dally, I f-found this letter in Gone With The Wind."  
  
"You found a letter. in the wind? Dally cut in.  
  
After a second or two of inspecting his hands, Ponyboy looked at Dallas again. "No," he explained. "It's a book."  
  
Dally waited once more for Pony to continue. 'How long is this going to take?' he thought impatiently.  
  
Ponyboy was a good kid, but very quiet. Sometimes it took him a good amount of time to get his point across. He only continued when prompted by Dally.  
  
"And?"  
  
Ponyboy's gray green eyes darted left and right before he settled on staring at his hands again. "Johnny left me a note he wants you to watch sunsets and says there's good," Ponyboy blurted out and drew a deep, calming breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ponyboy shifted uneasily in his seat. He had to be content with staring absently at his hands. Ponyboy couldn't stand staring into Dally's eyes and seeing grief. He'd been so tough and strong, why'd he have to break now? Ponyboy ached for a cigarette. Dally sure wasn't making this easy.  
  
Slowly, Ponyboy told Dally about the letter. Dally listened intently, but Pony knew it wouldn't last. "Johnny said that you should watch a sunset. He, um, also wanted you to know that there's still g-good in the world. Johnny wanted you to know."  
  
"You're crazy," he spat.  
  
At this, Ponyboy laughed. Johnny was right. Dally did think he was crazy.  
  
"No," Ponyboy continued, "Johnny said."  
  
"Johnny said," Dally echoed thoughtfully. "There's good in the world. Watch the sunset. And where did that advice get 'im? The grave!" Dally roared. "If I went livin' my life that way, I'd be dead, too! Watch the damned sunset. Of all the ideas."  
  
Pony pleaded. "But Johnny said."  
  
"Listen, Pony. I've got my life set out, even if it is damned. It doesn't include watchin' sunsets or being good. That stuff makes you soft. Pony, how the hell does he think that'll help me?"  
  
Ponyboy gave it one last shot. Tears leapt to his eyes. "Johnny."  
  
"Is Dead! And I ain't takin' advice from a dead guy! Had he lived his life how I lived mine, he woulda been livin, nothing could touch him, nothing could hurt him. But, he didn't take my damned advice!"  
  
Once again, Ponyboy noticed the sorrow in Dally's eyes. Pony wondered if Dal could see the sorrow in his.  
  
A guard came rushing in at the sound of Dally's repeated rants. He got behind Dallas and prodded him out. I think he's had enough for the day."  
  
Dallas left but not before yelling "Never in hell!" as he was pushed through the door back to the cell.  
  
Pony took one last deep breath and buried his head in his hands. Soda and Darry were right. Dal hadn't listened. But still, a faint glimmer of hope carried Ponyboy out to the car and back home.  
  
*** Special Thanks To:  
  
All of my reviewers! I love you all! Esp.  
  
Jessie C.- Thanks for reading my story and reviewing it! You're such a sweetheart! I'm sorry it took me a while to get back to your story, but I was kinda busy..  
  
DallysGirl4Life- Thanks for lovin' my story! Yeah, I couldn't stand it when Dally died ((), so I was like. "Why not?"  
  
Scarlett7- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I hoped to describe Dally that way.  
  
MissLKid- Thanks for saying my story's 'good stuff'. It's great to get those kind of comments!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
A/N: Yeah! Finally! I'm so sorry it took so incredibly long for me to update. I've been writing another story, and made the tennis team, so practices and other writing make writing this kind of difficult. HOWEVER, I'm going to work on writing three or four chapters of this before going back to anything else.  
  
P.S. A lot of all-male correctional centers (male only jails) have gay couples contained within the walls. Oooo. If you've seen Shawshank Redemption, you know what I mean.  
  
P.S.S. I rented Rumblefish (Matt Dillon, Mickey Rourke, Diane Lane, Nicholas Cage) over the weekend, and it was great. Go rent it. I thought it was awesome. It's in black and white for artistic purposes, and splashes of color emphasize certain objects. It's an absolutely awesome movie, though. Highly recommended.  
  
***  
  
Ponyboy stared at his feet, yet somehow headed straight towards the car. Feelings of indifference coursed through him; he knew how Dally'd act.  
  
Glancing up, Ponyboy laughed at the scene before him. Two-Bit's mouth was running nonstop, and Darry's head leaned against the window, looking as if he'd rather shoot himself than listen to a second more of Two-Bit. Darry's eyes lit up when he noticed Pony headed towards them, and the car sputtered and started. He hopped into the car, temporarily silencing Two-Bit. Both sets of eyes focused on Ponyboy. Feeling Uncomfortable, he looked away and shrugged. "What?"  
  
Darry shifted. "How'd it go?"  
  
Eagerly, Two-Bit inquired, "They ask you to join 'em?"  
  
Darry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't ask. So." he urged, "How'd it go?"  
  
"He didn't listen. Guards came and dragged him away, but that's Dallas Winston for ya."  
  
Pony shrugged and studied his hands. Again. Darry rested a hand on the wheel and agreed. "Yeah," he sighed. "That's Dally, all right."  
  
Considering the subject closed, Two-Bit clapped his hands together. "So, you see any gays?"  
  
***  
  
Dally woke naturally one morning, and he woke early. The cell was still dark, but Dally was able to walk around and pace without tripping. He knew the place like home now. Excitement bubbled inside him. Dally's been waiting for this day. He'd been looking forward to it.  
  
Dallas Winston was leaving home.  
  
After nearly an hour of sitting apprehensively on the edge of the cot, Dally heard the all-too-familiar sound of heavy footsteps and tinkling keys. The guard appeared. The cell door opened and Dally was escorted out.  
  
For the first time in months, Dallas stepped outside. The sky was a soft, uniform blue with a few scattered clouds. The sun was bright and fresh and warm against his face. Dally closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of Tulsa flooded his senses, and he felt alive again. 'This,' he thought, 'is why I came back from New York.'  
  
He looked left. The street was empty. He looked right. The street was empty. Dally shrugged. Where to go?  
  
He was getting excited all over again as he strode up to the Curtis's white house. Dally couldn't imagine how his friends would react when he barged into the house, surprising them. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Two-Bit was probably sitting on the floor, watching TV, and drinking a beer. Soda and Steve'd be playing cards, and Soda would be losing terribly. Pony'd be sprawled across the couch, absorbed in a book, and Johnny'd.  
  
'Stay tough, stay hard,' he repeated over and over like a prayer, a chant.  
  
Dally pushed the door open and walked in, beaming. His smile quickly faded at the sight of an empty living room, and, upon further inspection, an empty house. "Hello?" he yelled into the darkness of the house. When the only response was the echo of his own voice, he cursed and stormed out of the house.  
  
The sky had clouded over while Dally was inside. It fit his mood perfectly. Suddenly, he was in a bad mood. Dally's gang wasn't around and he had nowhere to go, no one to talk to. He didn't have a family to go home to, and he didn't have a place to sleep tonight. The only thing he lived for was the smell of Tulsa, and he just decided it gave him a headache. The world was crap. There was no good. His pals should be with him, celebrating, not anywhere else. Ponyboy was wrong. No, Johnny was wrong.  
  
'Stay tough, stay hard.'  
  
There was no good. No damn good at all.  
  
He was a little more than pissed as he stalked down the street that night. A horn disrupted Dally's thoughts. He ignored it at first. The horn kept blaring and pushed Dally to his limit. He spun around and flicked the car off. "What the hell are you doin', Dallas?"  
  
Dally put his hand to his side and grinned. Mr. Timothy Shepard. Where are you headin' tonight?"  
  
"Party," he answered briefly. His black eyes focused on Dally's. After a few minutes, he spoke up. "You comin' or what?"  
  
In the back of Dally's head, a great idea presented itself. There's no good here, maybe there's some good at the party. 'Dumbass,' Dally thought to himself. 'What a stupid, freaking idea.' Nevertheless, he found himself hopping into Tim's car.  
  
"Where's it?"  
  
"The party?"  
  
"Yeah. What else?"  
  
"Watch it," Tim warned. "It's at Buck's. Again. When'd you get outta the cooler? I thought you had a month left."  
  
"Naw, I got out this afternoon."  
  
"Curly's in the reformatory again, for fighting." Tim ran his hand through his hair. It was long and smooth. "He's gotta learn to back up what he says."  
  
The car jerked to a stop in front of Buck's. Tim and Dally got out of the car and sauntered up to the door. Tim amazed Dally. He was the toughest hood, he got in the most trouble, yet he was rarely in jail. How would Tim have reacted if Ponyboy told him about good? Dally wondered if he even knew.  
  
Inside, the music blared loudly and a tap was set up next to the stair. Dally stepped back for a minute taking in the scene and unconsciously looking for anything that'd show him that life was worth living before he blew his brains out.  
  
"Dallas," a feminine voice called. "Dallas Winston. I've been looking for you!"  
  
He spun around and sighed. "Sylvia. How've you been?"  
  
***  
  
Thanks again to all of my kind reviewers! You all help me a lot! Especially.  
  
Crazy4nc- I'm glad you love my story! Feel free to make suggestions (which way the story should/could/would go.)  
  
Pony's girl- Awww. you love it? Thanks a ton, you don't know how much that means to me, this being my first fanfic and all.  
  
Jessie C.- Thanks for reviewing my story! I wish I could update as often as you, but I'm not great at that.  
  
And all the others. Thank you all very, very, very, very much! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
A/N: What's this? OMG, I updated! And it didn't take me 3 weeks! What an accomplishment.  
  
P.S. Hey, I'm 25% of the way to my goal of 100 reviews! Hooray!  
  
P.S.S. Yeah, this is my first fanfic. Thanks to everyone that says it's good. BTW, what's R&R mean?  
  
***  
  
Dally turned his head and spit out some of Sylvia's blonde hair. Until now, their lips had been locked in a passionate kiss. They were sitting side by side on a bed in one of Buck's upstairs rooms. Sylvia sighed and threw herself backwards. "Oh, Dally," she said breathlessly, "I've missed you so much."  
  
His arm inched around Sylvia's shoulders. Dally hoisted her up so their faces were inches apart. "I've missed you, too," he whispered.  
  
In a second, his lips were on hers. This was good, this was love. Dally didn't feel alone anymore. Life was worth living, he was living for her. Dally's hands moved up and down her back and finally rested around her waist. They fell backwards together onto the bed. Sylvia's fingers toyed with the blonde's hair after they stopped. Dallas and Sylvia sat hand in hand. Dally sat propped up by the headboard, and Sylvia had, too, until she laid her head in Dally's lap and curled up on the bed. His rhythmic breathing was enough to put Sylvia to sleep, but her eyes would not shut. They wandered lazily around the room. It was dark, lit only by a dim lamp in the corner, and messy. She didn't mind, though; nothing was great in the neighborhood. "Dally, you know those other guys meant nothing to me," she said earnestly.  
  
His cold, blue eyes gazed into her own. Dally smiled, and a smile from Dallas Winston was very rare. Sylvia couldn't resist smiling back. She looked away. Sylvia drew her knees closer to her chest as she lay curled up. Dally ran his hand through her hair, and she sighed. "I just wanted you, Dallas," she half-sobbed. "I just missed you so damn much."  
  
She sat up and threw her arms around Dally's shoulders. Dally let her cling to him for a minute before gently taking her arms and setting them in her lap. Although her lipstick was smudged, she looked beautiful in the mellow light of the room. With some difficulty, Dally pried the ring off his finger and placed it on Sylvia's. "There ya go, doll," he drawled. "Now, come 'ere."  
  
Sylvia squeaked as Dallas pulled her towards him. He kissed her deeply once again, and they fell asleep together in the serene light of the room.  
  
***  
  
"Where's your ring?"  
  
"Huh?" Dally said stupidly.  
  
"Where is your ring?"  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
Two-Bit shook his head and scoffed. "Where is your ring?" he snapped.  
  
"Gave it to Sylvia. Where were y'all last night?"  
  
Two-Bit nearly froze in his tracks. "I thought you two were old news," he mused.  
  
"So, where were you," Dally inquired.  
  
Two-Bit smirked. "When'd you see Sylvia?"  
  
"Where were you?" Dally snapped.  
  
"Isn't it annoying when people don't answer questions right away?"  
  
Dally rolled his eyes. He was hoping to reach the Dingo soon. He was tired; he stayed out late last night. "Yeah," Dallas grunted, "Where were you?"  
  
"We all went to the movies," the greaser replied.  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way. Dallas was lost in thought. Why was he going out with Sylvia again? 'We were old news,' he thought. 'She was two-timin' me. But, she did say she was sorry,' he reasoned. 'If there's supposed to be good in the world maybe she's it. Maybe she really loves me. Maybe. she's my savior.'  
  
Dally was beginning to feel really. happy. He felt content. It seemed like his life was on the right track for once. He'd never really felt loved before. But, would Sylvia be here forever? 'Yeah,' Dally assured himself. 'Of course. She'll always be here for me.'  
  
"Hey, Dal!"  
  
Two-Bit's voice broke into his thoughts. Dally turned around to face Two- Bit, but he was yards away. "Door's over here, Einstein," Two-Bit joked. "You gonna walk through the window?"  
  
Dally grinned and looked down. His eyes avoided Two-Bit, who was standing in the doorway of the Dingo, grinning wildly. He ran a hand nervously through his brilliant hair, messing it up more than it already was, and stalked through the doorway. "I was thinkin'," he mumbled as he walked hurriedly past Two-Bit.  
  
"First time in a long time," the wise-cracking greaser muttered to himself.  
  
The Dingo was a mess. Napkins and garbage were scattered over the floor, names were carved on tables and booths, not all of the lights worked, and pictures hanging on the wall had broken frames. A cloud of smoke hung constantly overhead, but the greasers had to be content. Other than Jay's, this was the only place they were welcome.  
  
He and Two-Bit each hopped on barstools and ordered. Dallas asked for a beer and was denied one at first. After arguing with the bartender for ten minutes, something clicked. Dally reached around and dug into his back pocket. "See?" Dally held the fake ID between his fingers at eye level. "I'm twenty-one, damnit, and I think I deserve a beer."  
  
The bartender shrugged. He couldn't argue with an ID. Seconds later, a mug containing the amber liquid was placed in front of Dallas. Two-Bit licked his lips, wanting to have a drink himself. Two-Bit didn't have a fake ID.  
  
Dally downed the drink in a matter of seconds. He slammed the glass down and wiped his mouth. "Take it easy there, Grant," Two-Bit said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?" Dally replied. "Who's Grant?"  
  
"Some ol' guy. He was a drunk. Learned that in school," Two-Bit stated, grinning proudly.  
  
Dally just laughed. "Keep 'em comin'!" he yelled to the bartender.  
  
Suddenly, the smile vanished from Dally's face as he pictured an older man yelling the exact same thing. A man whose blonde hair had thinned with age, a man with icy, blue eyes. A drunk man who spent what little money he had not on his son, but on booze. Dally felt guilty; he'd never given the man a chance, but then again, the man had never given Dally a chance either. What if a chance was given? What if.  
  
A loud thud interrupted Dally's thoughts. Some foam sloshed out the side and landed in little puddles on the counter. Dally shoved the drink towards Two-Bit. He pushed away from the counter and stood up. After lighting a cigarette, he began to walk away. Two-Bit's voice temporarily stopped him. "Where ya goin', man?"  
  
"I'm goin' to talk. with my dad."  
  
***  
  
Special thanks to all of my reviewers, again, especially.  
  
Jessie C.- Yeah, I guess you're right. Hell, I know you're right! As long as I update! I wanna start updating more often, though. I love writing.  
  
Joce- Yeah, they got back together, but it has a point! I swear! You'll see how it ends up, how it fits in the plot. You won't be disappointed!  
  
MissLKid- You're always here! Thanks for the kind reviews!  
  
ModestVanity- Did I update soon enough? LOL! Thanks, I try to do my best with the cliffhangers.  
  
Pony's Girl- Thank you so much! I'm happy you enjoy it so much!  
  
Dally'sGirl4Life- It's so nice to get reviews! Much thanks! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Hey! I was home from school today. Cold. So, I wrote this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't really think of how exactly it was suppose to go. I'm afraid both Dally and his dad might be a little out of character. I'll fix it and I'm sorry about the out-of-characterness. Personally, I find this chapter a little slow and awkward.  
  
P.S. Is there any direction you'd like to see the story go from here on out? Please tell me, by either reviews or e-mail.  
  
P.S.S. If you didn't catch on already, I'm trying to make it to 100 reviews. So, thank you all for reviewing and helping me towards my goal!  
  
***  
  
He guessed he never considered him family because he was never there. The gang was always around, they were family. His father was his family, but only by blood. But, Dally wanted to change that. He wanted to know his father.  
  
Dallas cringed. He couldn't believe that his father lived in such filth. The apartment complex smelled like rotten eggs, and dirt caked the walls. Dally preferred the Dingo to these apartments.  
  
He climbed two flights of stairs and turned right. Dally strolled down the hallway, mumbling to himself. "3A, 3B, 3C, ah!" he gasped. "3D."  
  
He reached forward and twisted the doorknob. It only opened about an inch, so Dally kicked it farther open. Empty beer cans and bottles clanked together and rolled in every direction. Cautiously, Dally stepped inside. The drapes were drawn, and it was very dark inside, yet something caught Dally's eye. It moved in the corner. "Dad?"  
  
Dally rushed up to the mass. His dad groaned as Dally hoisted him up and moved him to the couch. Tears began rolling down his father's cheeks. Dallas couldn't tell if his dad was drunk or not. He had a rep as a boozer.  
  
"Dallas? Dallas, how. how are you?" his father drawled, wiping away a tear.  
  
"Dad, I'm fine. What the hell were you doing?"  
  
This only sent his father into another fit of tears. Dallas, who couldn't stand to see a grown man cry, left while his father emptied his eyes. When he was almost sure his father was done, he returned.  
  
"Dallas, I'm t-terrible. I'm a terrible person. I'm a terrible father."  
  
"Naw," Dally drawled, biting his lip. "You're fine, Dad. Stop bein' an ass."  
  
His father sat up and stared Dally in the eye. "Dallas, this is the first time I've seen y'all in months."  
  
Dally felt something weird in his throat. "Don't talk like tha-"  
  
"I'll. I'll bet you think I don't care about you. I bet ya don't think I care if you're drunk in an alley, or dead in the streets. But, I do. And, I'm a terrible person for not telling you."  
  
Dally was at a loss for words. He didn't think his father gave a hang about him. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of confusion. But, it still lingered. Who was this man Dally was talking to? This wasn't his abusive, alcoholic father that he knew so well. It wasn't him at all. Dally smiled. "I missed ya, Dad."  
  
"I'm not gonna drink anymore," His father stated. "It wasted my unemployment money."  
  
Dally tried to conceal a smile, but it appeared anyways. "Good for you, Dad. You were kinda an ass when you were drunk."  
  
Dally's dad chuckled. "So I've heard." He sighed. "We have some catching up to do, don't we? You seein' anyone?"  
  
"Yeah, Sylvia."  
  
"Sylvia?"  
  
Dally nodded proudly. "She's a great person, Dad. Beautiful, blonde hair, soft eyes. I'm meeting her tomorrow night. I really love her."  
  
And Dally and his father talked into the night.  
  
***  
  
"Ponyboy, you must be some kind of miracle-worker or something," Two-Bit teased Ponyboy the next morning, messing up his hair.  
  
"Aw, cut it," Pony drawled. He ran his hands through his hair, but it was useless. He'd have to get up and get a comb.  
  
"No, I'm serious," Two-Bit continued as he followed Ponyboy to the bathroom. "Dallas's actin' crazy, man."  
  
Ponyboy ran the comb through his hair and he smiled. It was returning to its natural color. "What makes ya say that?" Ponyboy asked absently.  
  
"Well. well." Two-Bit began. He grabbed Pony's shoulders and spun him around. "Pony, I can't talk to you with you looking at you."  
  
Pony's face twisted in confusion. "Wha-"  
  
"Follow me, follow me," Two-Bit snapped, grabbing Ponyboy's wrist and dragging him into the living room. Pony was shoved onto the couch. Two-Bit pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of Pony. "OK. Dally gave his ring back to Sylvia."  
  
"OK."  
  
"That means he forgave 'er!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Pony, are you stupid or something? That means you got through to him. And, get this Pon, he left me at the Dingo to talk to his dad."  
  
Darry's voice came out of nowhere. "So? Ol' Dally listened."  
  
Pony and Two-Bit looked in Darry's direction. He was leaning in the doorway with his muscular arms folded across his chest. "Good job, Pony. Knew he'd listen to ya."  
  
Pony couldn't help but laugh. Darry had been the one saying that Dallas wouldn't listen. A grin crawled across Ponyboy's face. "I guess I am a miracle-worker," Pony mused.  
  
Two-Bit shoved him playfully. "Jeez, kid! Don't get so full of yourself!"  
  
***  
  
Dallas ambled down the street. He breathed deeply. It was a beautiful morning; the sun was warm against his face, and the crisp, clean air filled his lungs and made his senses come alive.  
  
His newfound friendship with his father put Dally in a great mood. After his date with Sylvia, he planned to go back and visit. They had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
It was still early. Dally had hours to kill before his date. He decided to head over to the Curtis's.  
  
Dally was happy everything in his life was going right, for once.  
  
***  
  
Thanks, once again, to all of my reviewers! Especially:  
  
Joce- I read your fic, and Marvelous work! I'm not sure if she'll betray him. Will it make the story good?  
  
MissLKid- Thanks for always reviewing! It's nice to be able to count on it!  
  
DallysGirl4Life- Heh! I understand your situation about Dally and Sylvia. Don't worry they're just fictional characters. LOL! I love 'im too! Thanks for your review!  
  
ModestVanity- Thanks for the nice, nice, nice review! I hoped to portray Dally that way. I try really hard to paint a good picture, and even though I don't pull it off sometimes, I'm happy to hear I did now!  
  
Pony's Girl- I wasn't really planning on adding Ponyboy in the rest of the story, but it is a good idea to kind of keep an eye on him. He IS a really important character. Thanks for inspiring me to write the Pony and Two-Bit convo in this chapter. 


	7. Chpater Seven

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: BOOYA! Chapter Seven is up and running. I'm sorry if it's a little short, but I liked how it turned out and it flows perfectly into Chapter 8. which also may be a little short too. Oh well, as long as it's good, right?  
  
P.S. Dally's still a wee bit OOC, but not as much, and not in the next chapter either. *And* there IS in fact a reason about his dad's OOC-ness.  
  
P.S.S. Reader Poll! Yahoo! Should Sylvia betray Dally? If you'd like to cast a vote, please do it via e-mail, not review. My e-mail's on my profile.  
  
***  
  
Dally stepped into the Curtis household only to be met by suspicious glances. He froze at the doorway for a second, feeling awkward as if he'd walked into a conversation about him. Two-Bit broke the silence. 'As usual,' Dally thought with a smirk.  
  
"Hey there, Dallas. How's daddy?"  
  
"Fine," Dally replied absently. "What are you guys doing today?"  
  
Ponyboy answered, making Dallas feel uncomfortable again. He felt as if Ponyboy was studying him; his gray-green eyes stared deeply into Dally's. "I was planning on meeting Curly. He just got out of the reformatory and all. I thought I'd congratulate 'im."  
  
Dally nodded and Pony continued. "You wanna walk with me to the Shepard's? You could meet up with Tim."  
  
With a shrug, Dally assented. He kind of wanted to talk to Ponyboy anyways. If Dallas tried talking to the other guys, they'd think he was off his rocker. Either that or going soft. And Dallas Winston did not go soft.  
  
Two-Bit's babbling interrupted Dally's thoughts. "You think Pony's a miracle-worker? God-like even?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dally spat.  
  
"Well, he changed you."  
  
Pony blushed and looked away. Dally's eyes narrowed and he had half a mind to whack Two-Bit across the head, but decided against it.  
  
'Idiot!' Dally thought. 'If I don't do something, he's gonna think I'm soft!'  
  
So, Dally reached forward and whacked Two-Bit swiftly across the head.  
  
"What do you mean I'm changed?" Dally snapped as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "Pony, I'm gonna be out front. Come when you're ready."  
  
Dally sauntered outside and lit up. After about five minutes, Pony came bounding out of the house, promising Darry he'd be in by nine.  
  
For a while, the two greasers walked side by side down the sidewalk. Pony was uneasy; the last time he and Dally had been alone together, Dally had completely exploded. But maybe things would be different. Two-Bit did say Dally changed.  
  
Dally threw his cigarette away. "So, Pon, how have you been holdin' up?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
Dally bit his lip, unsure of what to say. He'd been practicing all morning, but he still felt uneasy. "Pony, you keep your mouth shut good. Pretty damn good, in fact.If I were to talk to Two-Bit or Steve, maybe even Soda, they wouldn't be able to keep quiet."  
  
Ponyboy nodded as Dallas continued. "Did Johnny really write that note? Did he honestly write it?"  
  
Pony shook his head again. "Because, well, damn Pony! I feel it. Like, me getting' soft, I mean. All my life I been screwed, but everything's goin' good now. I just took Johnnycake's advice, and I'm feeling better. But, it's not gonna last, Pony. Like I said, I've been screwed my whole life, I'm not expecting for anything to change.  
  
"You didn't hafta come and talk to me. You didn't hafta. But you did anyways. And because you passed the word, I've been great. It's not gonna last but"- he ran his hand through his hair- "uh, thanks kid."  
  
'I really am a miracle-worker,' Pony thought absently.  
  
Pony smiled and nodded at Dallas appraisingly. "I just can't stop livin' because Johnny died. I. I miss that little punk."  
  
It was a hot day, and even though Pony was clad in a T-shirt, he was hot. "Hold up," Pony grunted as he stopped dead in his tracks. He leaned over and tugged off his shirt. Dally watched and came to a new realization about Ponyboy. If there was any evidence of good in the world, it was Ponyboy. Although he was little, he had a good build and was a good fighter. Yet, Pony hated fights and always read. He was a greaser, but he had heart. He was going somewhere. He could easily have fallen in with the hoods, been like them, ended up like them, but Pony walked his own path. Pony understood others and was all together a great guy. People just needed to know him before they judged him. Pony was good, and Dallas was trying his hardest to be like Pony.  
  
But, it was difficult.  
  
Pony balled his shirt up and stuck it into his fist. "OK, Dal, let's go."  
  
Dallas snapped out of his thoughts and began walking again. Before long, the Shepard household was in sight. Dally wondered if Tim new about the new- and-improved him, and if so, how would he react?  
  
***  
  
Thanks to each and every one of my reviewers! Wow, the pleathora of reviews made me so incredibly happy! Thanks to.  
  
Jessie C.- Aw! Thank you!  
  
MissLKid- You never say much, but you're always there! Believe it or not, that means a lot to me. Thanks.  
  
Blatty- Oh, don't worry about forgetting to review. I don't want to force people to review, only if they want to. But, thanks anyways! Yay!  
  
DallysGirl4Life- Yes, but what will happen next?!? (dun dun dun) Thanks for the lovely review!  
  
Pony's Girl- Oh, no problema! It was fun to write, so I had absolutely no problem with writing it in. You inspired it! You should be proud.  
  
Crazy4nc128- Wow! Like, three reviews! That was great! Well, thanks for reviewin' all the chapters!  
  
Scarlett7- Just like Pony's Girl inspired the little convo between Two-Bit and Pony, YOU, my friend, inspired Dally talking to Pony and kinda remembering Johnny. Thanks for the review!  
  
Heidi- Hey, welcome! Thank you so much!  
  
Zevie- Oh, no worries! Thank you for the kind kind review! I like it when Dally's a tiny OOC too, but I think that little section in my book was a little overboard. OH WELL, I'm not worried! Don't worry about babbling. Look what I'm doing now. Babble babble babble.  
  
Joce- The poll is up! Thanks a ton for the suggestion!  
  
ModestVanity- Yeah, there's a reason for his Dad's OOC-ness, but Dally just got caught up in the moment, I guess. "Is he going to continue being happy, or is something bad going to happen?" That's a good question. AND That's what the poll is for! Yay!  
  
^Wow. Those were long.^ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Chapter eight is up and running! Sorry it took kind of long. I wrote chapter eight the same day as I wrote chapter seven, and it took me until now to type it all up. . .  
  
P.S. Hehe. I used the phrase 'most certainly'. I don't know. I find that funny.  
  
P.S.S. Has anyone heard of the band Pavement? If so, you wanna recommend some songs? Please?  
  
P.S.S.S. Would you guys be interested in a story that involves none of the Outsiders characters, but is written in the same style, same time period?  
  
***  
  
"Dallas Winston. What are you doing on my property this time 'a day?"  
  
"Tim, shut the hell up. Let me in."  
  
The screen door swung open and Tim held it out while Pony and Dally made their way inside. "Curly's in back," Tim informed Pony. With a nod, he sauntered out of sight. "Well," Tim drawled, "What is Mr. Dallas Winston doing at my house?"  
  
"Can't I just stop by to hang out with my buddy?" Dallas shot.  
  
"Wanna go for a ride?" Tim asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
Dallas and Tim drove to the Dingo; it wasn't exactly what Dally had in mind, but he was good. They each ordered drinks- a beer for Tim and a Coke for Dallas. They sat at the counter, discussing the latest fights and jumpings, until Tim cut the conversation short. "Hey, check it out," he whispered slyly, nodding towards the doorway. "You in the mood to pick up some broads?"  
  
Dally followed Tim's gaze over to two girls, each with brown hair. They looked either sixteen or seventeen and like they could be sisters. They sat down in a booth together, and looked though menus.  
  
Dally was most certainly not in the mood to pick up girls. Sylvia wouldn't like that, not at all. 'Sylvia won't be good to me if I'm not good to her,' he thought reasonably. Usually, if either he or Tim spotted some good- looking broads, they'd introduce themselves, hang out a bit, and be involved in a make out session by the end of the night. Dally'd met some nice looking girls that way, but when he remembered Sylvia, the thought of cheating on her made him sick. "Naw," Dally replied.  
  
Tim glared at Dallas. "What? Why not?"  
  
"I'm in the mood for a different kind of action tonight," Dally informed Tim.  
  
Tim relaxed and set his arms behind his head. A smile crept across Tim's face, a smile that most likely meant trouble.  
  
***  
  
"Holy shit!" Dallas screamed as the car careened down the highway.  
  
The car next to them was beginning to fall behind. Either they were admitting defeat and slowing down or Tim was speeding up. He laughed. The car turned a corner, and Tim headed back towards their neighborhood.  
  
"Holy crap, Dally! I never imagined this old job could go that fast!"  
  
"Shepard! You coulda got me killed!"  
  
"Well, you woulda died having fun. You like drags, don't you?"  
  
Dallas couldn't respond. He had just been in the fastest, most fun drag race of his life, yet he was mad at Tim for driving fast and trying to pick up broads. Dally sighed, releasing his anger. Tim hadn't known. And he HAD had fun.  
  
The car passed a lonely Soc walking home from the drive-in. Tim eyed him and tensed. He wheeled the car around a corner. "Dal, get ready," Tim demanded as they rounded another turn. Dally, who had not seen the Soc, was quite confused. "Get ready for what?"  
  
"Just get ready!" he hissed. The car turned and the lonely boy was in sight again. An idea was slowly dawning on Dally. The car slowed and stopped, and Tim yelled "Now!"  
  
He hoped out of the car and slugged the Soc hard in the cheek while Dally sat and watched from the car, bewildered. Cries of agony escaped the Socs mouth when punch after punch landed. "Dally!" Tim hollered, kneeing the guy in the groin. "Dally! Get out here and help!"  
  
A battle was raging inside Dally's head as he sat frozen in the car. He should help Tim because Tim was his friend, his buddy. He shouldn't fight because that would just continue the circle of hate between Greasers and Socs. "Dallas!" Tim yelled again. The Soc was pinned and cussing more than a sailor. "Get the hell out here, Dal!"  
  
Dally's door flung open. He ran around to the other side of the car and slid into the drivers seat. "Dally? What the? Dally!"  
  
Tim hopped off the Soc, but it was too late. Dally had already sped away in Tim's car.  
  
"Asshole Tim," Dally muttered to himself. "Who's he think he is, trying to. . ."  
  
Dallas sighed. Whatever. It was still to early to meet Sylvia, but his dad was home. Good ol' Dad.  
  
***  
  
Special Thanks to the Following Reviewers!:  
  
MissLKid- Heh. Don't worry about it! My mom is always trying o usher me off the computer. The thing is that you take time to review, so thanks!  
  
Joce- Thank you thank you! Yeah, that did sound kind of retard now that I think about it. . . Heh! Oh well, it was a good laugh, right? Thanks for the review!  
  
LilRamona- Much thanks! Sorry it takes me so long to write and type and stuff, but I'm gonna follow this one through till the end! BOOYA!  
  
Blatty- Thanx for the review!  
  
DallysGirl4Life- Thanks again! I hope your enjoying it!  
  
Pony'sGirl- Doesn't it feel good, being proud?!? Heheh!  
  
Crazy4nc128- How about in the rest of the story, the guys are all shirtless? Would you like that? I know I would!  
  
JessieC- Aw, thanks! And thanks for following my story, too! I'm super sorry I haven't gotten around to reading your HP ff yet. I promise I will!  
  
ModestVanity- Oh, well, maybe he wasn't THAT out of character. ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Zevie- Heh, no worries. I'm tired right now, too, and I have a football game to go to! But, much thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
